List of skill anomalies
Category:Research needed The following is a list of anomalies in skills and their descriptions. Please feel free to add anomalies that you have noticed. General * "Takes no damage" means a damage number of 0 will show up. However, "deals no damage" does not produce a damage number at all. Finally, "takes damage" (as a trigger for other effects) will count a damage number of 0. Warrior *"I Will Avenge You!" says that it works on all dead allies in the area. It actually works on all dead allies in radar range. *Shield Stance will slow your movement even if you are not wielding a shield. (The wording of the skill description is imprecise.) Ranger *Call of Haste and Call of Protection say that your animal companion''s'' are buffed. This is ambiguous. A footrace with two rangers under Dodge, one with CoH and the other without, had one pet running significantly ahead of the other. This seems to indicate that the buffs only apply to the beastmaster's pet, not all pets. *Dust Trap - the earth damage dealt by this skill ignores armor and cannot be converted into cold damage by Winter. *Savage Shot says that when a spell is interrupted, it deals 13..25 damage. Actually, it adds 13..25 bonus damage. *Whirling Defense - piercing damage dealt by this skill ignores armor and cannot be converted by Greater Conflagration into fire damage. Monk *Divine Spirit says that it reduces the cost of all monk spells, but it actually works on all monk skills. *Essence Bond says that the caster gains 1 energy if the target takes damage. Actually, the target merely has to be hit; the energy is gained even if the target takes 0 damage. Balthazar's Spirit behaves similarly. *Judge's Insight says that attacks deal holy damage with 20% armor penetration. It has been experimentally verified that attacks under Judge's Insight do not ignore armor, although every other source of holy damage in the game does. There are two possibilities here: either holy damage is not armor ignoring, in which case every other skill that does holy damage has armor ignoringness as an unstated property, or attacks under Judge's Insight do not deal holy damage, in which case its skill description is wrong. In the latter case, it would be fair to say that attacks under Judge's Insight deal light damage, as both light and holy damage deal double damage to undead, and attacks under Judge's Insight have been verified to have this property. *Martyr says that all conditions and their durations are transferred to the caster. This is ambiguous. Experiments show that for each condition only the maximum duration is transferred to the caster, not the sum of all durations on all party members. *Life Attunement says that it causes the target to deal 30% less damage in combat. This is ambiguous. It appears to reduce only damage caused by weapons, but has no effect on spell damage. *Protective Bond and Protective Spirit say that they limit damage only for attacks and spells. However, they also work for damage sources such as Vile Touch that are neither attacks nor spells. Necromancer *Aura of the Lich says that it reduces all damage by half. Actually, it reduces both damage and life sacrifice by half. *Dark Fury does not mention the requirement of 5 in Blood Magic *Grenth's Balance also balances the health of the caster and target if the caster has more health than the target, even though the description clearly states 'If target foe has more health than you.' Strangely, this balancing effect does not happen if the caster has maximum health. *Plague Sending should be an unlinked skill, like Plague Touch, or have a requirement of 5 in Curses. *Rotting Flesh's description states that target fleshy creature becomes diseased and slowly loses health. Bad wording more than anything, they seem to be trying to describe disease. *Taste of Pain's description states that you gain health; however unlike other health gain skills, it is affected by Life Attunement and Aura of Faith, and thus should be considered a healing skill. Mesmer *Channeling's skill description reads "gain 1 energy from each foe in the area", but in reality it does not deduct the gained energy from the counted foes. It should say "for each foe in the area." *Illusionary Weaponry says that your attacks "deal no damage" in melee. Actually, your attacks simply do not hit. This can be tested with the stance Deflect Arrows which will not be ended by attacks under Illusionary Weaponry. To compare, Deflect Arrows will end when attacking a target under Mist Form — in this case, the attacks do hit, but deal no damage. Elementalist None. Assassin None. Ritualist None.